But, there is a reason
by Lyddel
Summary: Aunque, si se ponía a analizarlo, incluso a ella le resultaba curioso. Era precisamente esa la razón por la que no quería pensar mucho al respecto. El porqué había aceptado a Yamato Takeru.


**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Takeru/Mamori  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata.  
**Advertencias:** N/A  
**Notas: **No estoy segura de que es esto, sólo quería hacer algo gracioso, y vi la oportunidad de poner a Takeru y Mamori juntos y la tomé *u* ~ es una pareja muy poco mencionada y pues a mí me gusta, y no sé D:

* * *

**But, there is a reason**

Mientras terminaba de cepillarse el cabello, Mamori desvió su mirada hacia el pequeño reloj que tenía junto a ella, sólo para asegurarse de que sus cálculos eran correctos y estaba a tiempo.

Sus mechones castaños aún seguían húmedos por el baño reciente. La luz de la lámpara del tocador se reflejaba en las botellas de perfume distorsionando caprichosamente los colores que veía en el espejo.

Escuchó el vibrar de su celular. La pantalla rezaba 'mensaje nuevo' cuando fue a recogerlo. Era de una de sus amigas.

"Suerte hoy! Y me cuentas después cómo salió todo c;"

Mamori suspiró, preguntándose cuando irían a terminar esos amistosos interrogatorios y, si en realidad, iban a terminar algún día. Por lo menos a ella ya no le parecía una novedad tener una cita. Aparentemente sus amigas estaban en desacuerdo.

Y es que no paraban de decir lo celosas que estaban pero que también se sentían muy felices por ella y que había tenido mucha suerte y que él no era el tipo de chico con el que esperaban que saliera pero que aun así todo era perfecto y… y, no recordaba que más.

Aunque, si se ponía a analizarlo, incluso a ella le resultaba curioso. Era precisamente esa la razón por la que no quería pensar mucho al respecto. El porqué había aceptado a Yamato Takeru.

Y sí, había estado rodeada de detalles y regalos desde el primer día, muy a pesar de las veces en que ella le pidió que se detuviera, con lo que solamente obtenía una sonrisa de parte del chico. Takeru era también inteligente y atento, por no mencionar guapo, aunque eso era algo que Mamori no solía tomar en cuenta, y digamos que siendo la manager del equipo de fútbol se había ido acostumbrando a los rostros atractivos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Con todas las cualidades que Takeru pudiera tener y que tenía, también podía ser insoportable. Tenía una personalidad explosiva, y aunque la mayoría de las veces respondía con calma y parsimonia, si algo lo molestaba enserio salía a la luz su lado oscuro, el lado agresivo, egocéntrico y manipulador que, por su propio bien, decidía esconder, y aunque no lo pareciera, a Yamato se le podía provocar con facilidad.

Pero ella había decidido estar con él por otra razón, una que descubrió después de hablar con él un par de veces, un lado de sí mismo que salía con aún menos frecuencia que el emperador narcisista.

El timbre de la entrada sonó, y ella le echó una última mirada al espejo antes de bajar a responder a la puerta. Todo en orden.

Para cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró con que su mamá ya había hecho pasar a Takeru y llevaban a cabo animadamente la conversación de rigor.

El muchacho parecía tener una especie de encanto natural, un encanto que le hacía bienvenido en casi cualquier parte. Naturalmente no le costó granjearse a la familia de su novia. Era un buen estudiante, estaba comprometido con su carrera, venía de buena familia, Yamato Takeru parecía retarte a encontrarle un defecto mientras estaba parado frente a ti.

Por supuesto, nadie es la perfección encarnada pero esas son cosas que no te pasan por la mente la primera vez que te lo encuentras.

—Hola —saludó Takeru al verla aparecer, sonriendo mientras apreciaba cada detalle en ella. Su cabello largo y sus ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un suéter azul turquesa con detalles en encaje blanco, y una falda negra con un patrón de diminutas flores de colores.

A decir verdad Mamori era una chica que llamaba la atención de las personas a su alrededor aún sin la intención de hacerlo. Y no era sólo por su apariencia. Ella era una joven absolutamente segura de sí, con movimientos que rezumaban elegancia por sencillos que fueran. Era una composición completamente adorable.

Mamori se sonrojó al sentirse inspeccionada por esos ojos dorados, sin importar cuantas veces lo experimentara nunca conseguía acostumbrarse a esa mirada que, tan extrañamente, la hacía sentir apreciada y segura.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que tenía que levantar la mirada para ver a Takeru a los ojos. Entonces la diferencia de altura se hacía demasiado obvia.

Ambos se despidieron antes de salir, de abandonar la seguridad de la casa y cambiarla por la indiferencia del cielo, cientos de veces más hermosa y salvaje.

Hasta ese momento cayó en la cuenta de todo el cuadro que ofrecía Takeru.

Llevaba puesta una lustrosa camisa roja, un pantalón negro ajustado y zapatos de vestir blancos con agujetas negras, rematado con un saco gris ceñido a la cintura, que perfeccionaba todavía más su silueta recortada por la luz de la tarde.

Tal vez iba siendo hora de aceptar que su novio era de hecho, un hombre atractivo, bastante.

Juntos recordaban a las parejas de las revistas y los comerciales de perfume, esas escenas donde todo es perfecto y con una atención por los detalles que terminaba por arruinar el realismo que pudo haber existido.

Entraron los dos en el automóvil de color negro, impecable por dentro y por fuera, había en Yamato la pulcritud de quien logra cosas al primer intento.

—Tu mamá ha intentado convencerme de que pase la noche en tu casa —comentó él con casualidad amenizando el viaje.  
—Seguramente quiere que la ayudes a mover un mueble o algo por el estilo —ella rió.  
—Tal vez le agrado —le recriminó Takeru, siendo delicadamente sarcástico, con la vista fija en el camino y una sonrisa en los labios.

Llegaron rápidamente al restaurant en el que habían hecho una reservación hacía dos semanas.

La iluminación era cálida, las sillas eras más bien sillones altos y angostos, y las mesas tenían la separación suficiente entre ellas para poder sostener conversaciones privadas sin ningún problema.

Desde dónde se habían sentado se podía divisar la barra de bebidas y el acceso a otro comedor.

—Me gusta aquí, es agradable —dijo Mamori una vez se hubieron sentado, mirando a su alrededor, el lugar tenía algo que recordaba al comedor de una casa.  
—¿En serio? A mí me da la impresión de que han pasado cosas raras aquí.  
—¿De dónde ha salido eso?  
—Una corazonada, supongo —terminó el castaño levantando los hombros.  
—Bueno, mientras no suceda nada hoy, no tengo problema.

Takeru sonrió, quitándose el saco y colocándolo en el respaldo de su asiento.

—Creo que yo dejaré la decisión definitiva en el sabor de la comida —sentenció el chico.  
—Dijiste que te gustaba aquí.  
—Sí, pero ya ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vine, muchas cosas pudieron haber pasado —se defendió haciendo gestos con las manos.

Mamori dejó escapar un suspiro, divertida, mientras un mesero se acercaba a su mesa para dejar el menú y ofrecerles algo de tomar.

La comida transcurrió sin contratiempos, con una conversación fluida de todo y de nada. Para el postre Mamori pidió una rebanada de pastel de vainilla con zarzamora y Takeru se contentó con un café capuchino para recargar su tanque de cafeína.

Afuera ya había oscurecido, y en las ventanas podían observar sus reflejos con claridad.

No llevaban mucho tiempo allí pero la luz del sol se había escondido con rapidez. Los días cortos y las noches largas eran comunes en Japón, después de todo.

Una vez pagada la cuenta ambos salieron del restaurant con dirección al auto, cuando estaban a medio camino Yamato se detuvo en seco.

—Creo que dejé las llaves del carro — dijo con cara de susto antes de regresar corriendo al establecimiento. Mamori fue tras él algo menos apresurada.

Nada más entrar, Takeru pudo ver a una mujer en el mostrador que se echaba a la bolsa de mano unas llaves que le parecieron muy familiares, el chico enderezó los hombros y camino con firmeza hacia ella.

—Disculpe, me parece que usted ha tomado mis llaves, por equivocación, seguramente —Yamato hablaba con un tono calmado pero con algo de prisa. Justo entonces llegó Mamori.  
—No sé de qué habla, señor —contestó la mujer con rapidez.  
—Acabo de ver cómo las ha metido en su bolsa —el chico aún sonreía, pero algo comenzaba a cambiar dentro de él, podía sentirlo.  
—He tomado mis llaves —ella hizo un énfasis remarcado en el adjetivo posesivo de la frase, mirándolo molesta —, ahora, si me disculpa —y con eso dio por terminada su conversación dando media vuelta para alejarse.

Yamato reaccionó por reflejo, tomándola del brazo y tirando de ella hacía atrás.

—¡Takeru, espera! —Mamori se acercó rápidamente al chico, tomándolo del brazo también —¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—¡Ésta mujer tiene mis llaves! —Alegó el chico mirando con desdén a la susodicha mientras cruzaba los brazos.  
—Como ya dije antes, las llaves que tomé son mías —dijo ella, fruncía el ceño, obviamente comenzaba a desesperarse.

Takeru dio un paso hacia enfrente, bajando las manos de su pecho a las bolsas de su pantalón.

—Oh, por supuesto, entonces yo…

Yamato se había detenido a la mitad de la frase, Mamori alzó la vista hacia su rostro algo preocupada, no era una conducta normal en él, antes de dar tiempo a que alguien más reaccionara Yamato se inclinó, bajando la cabeza hasta la altura de su cintura.

—¡Lo siento mucho, discúlpeme por favor! —dijo en una voz bastante alta.

Inmediatamente tras terminar la frase se levantó y corrió fuera del restaurante. Cuando Mamori le dio alcance no pudo contener la risa al verlo, estaba sonrojado hasta las puntas de las orejas y evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

—Estaban en tu pantalón, ¿no es cierto? —le dijo ella entre risitas ahogadas. A decir verdad, éste era de lejos el mejor momento de la noche. Ella dejó escapar su risa por completo cuando por fin entraron al auto.

Él bufó con enojo finjido, aunque al final terminó por dejarse llevar por la contagiosa risa de ella.

La verdad, es que era muy divertido salir con Yamato Takeru.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
